Various types of modules are known for enclosing optical fibers, and, in particular, for enclosing locations at which optical fibers are spliced or joined with connectors. For example, a fiber optic fan-out module is a product used in networks to split optical signals out from a high density cable into individual fibers and to provide connectors for connecting each of the individual fibers to other fibers. A high density cable enters one portion of the module, and the individual fibers are separated inside the module and connected to a plurality of connection locations inside the module. Connectors at each connection location allow other optical fibers outside the module to be connected to the individual fibers in the module. These modules may be mounted in a patch panel in a rack in a datacenter or other location where optical fiber interconnections are needed.
Generally, customers would like fan out modules to be as small as reasonably possible in order to increase density in a patch panel. One limiting feature of the modules that makes reducing their size difficult is the size of the fiber optic connectors used inside the modules. Often, the same type of connector is used inside a module as is used outside of the module, and these conventional connectors include, among other elements, a ferrule, a spring push, a spring, a connector body holding the ferrule, and a strain-relief boot. These elements perform useful functions outside a module but are not always needed for connections inside a module. It would therefore be desirable to provide a more compact connector arrangement for use in places like optical fiber modules.